Foam cushions are a known form of protective packaging. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,131,375 (“'375 patent”) and 5,727,370 (“'370 patent”) are exemplary of machines for making foam cushions. The '375 and '370 patents disclose a protective foam cushion making apparatus that dispenses reactive foam components into an interior space between two panels of plastic film to form protective foam cushions. The '375 and '370 patents are incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in their entirety.
It is desirable to improve upon the machines of the '375 and '370 patents.